


Hope 7: Bonding, Seduction, Sex, Love, Friendship, and Truth

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-02
Updated: 2002-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: See title





	Hope 7: Bonding, Seduction, Sex, Love, Friendship, and Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Hope 7: Bonding, Seduction, Sex, Love, Friendship, and Truth

## Hope 7: Bonding, Seduction, Sex, Love, Friendship, and Truth 

#### by Jennie

ARCHIVE: Absolutely  
Spoilers: Post series. Still in denial, here... Krycek lives. NOTES: For Peach, Jose, Bertie, Ursula, and all the Elaine's. I did change my plan - this is a lead in to the Puppy Chronicles. It does have a great dog story. though... I just couldn't resist. SUMMARY: See title  
BETA: Ursula, Bertie, Peach, and specially Josan for service above and beyond... WARNING: Mulder lovers may be mildly offended in certain parts of this one. But, hey, it's all in fun! 

Hope 7: Bonding, Seduction, Sex, Love, Friendship, and Truth by Jennie 

Alex: 

We dragged our aging bodies inside once we'd recovered from the argument, the tussling, and the resulting make-up sex. Together, we staggered upstairs and shared a hot shower. 

Not surprisingly, I found him sound asleep on the sofa when I walked out of the kitchen a bit later, bearing cups of coffee for each of us. A quick U-turn, and I was back in the kitchen. Settling at the table, I prepared to do some heavy thinking. 

The phone rang. Loudly. Nearly giving me a heart attack. 

"H'llo?" 

"Alex?" 

"That you, Scully?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh. What can I do for you?" 

"Actually, I called to see if I could do anything for _you_." 

Huh? 

"Are you okay, Alex? Is Walt?" 

What the _hell_? 

"We're fine, Scully. Any special reason you'd think otherwise?" 

She chuckled at the obvious suspicion in my voice. "Georgia is a friend of my mother's." 

I drew a blank. "Who?" 

"Georgia. Georgia Mann? Your former real estate agent." 

Oh. 

Damn. 

"And?" I asked cautiously. 

"She called Mom this afternoon. Told her all about your apartment hunting. Hinted that one, or both, of you might suffer fatal injuries once you got home." 

"So, your mother just _had_ to call and share." 

"Of course! Mom knows that you and Walt are friends. She thought I should know." 

The humor of it all began to tickle my fancy. "We're fine, Scully. Just fine." 

"Alexxx. Georgia told Mom that you were seriously pissed off when she left you. What happened when you got home?" 

"We had a bit of an argument." 

"But you made up?" 

"Yeah. We did." 

"How?" 

**" _HOW_?"**

She sighed. "Yes, Alex. How." 

I cleared my throat. "We, uh, we had a little wrestling match after - maybe during - yeah, during - the argument." 

"Details, Alex. I want details." 

Now, keep in mind that I had no idea why I was telling her all of this. I just seemed to... I don't know... I _needed_ to talk about it. 

"Hang on a sec," I said in a hushed tone. Peeking into the living room, I saw that Walt was still happily sawing logs. "Okay. Where were we?" 

"You were about to give me details." 

"Why," I inquired cautiously, "are you so interested?" 

"Because you and Walt are my friends. Because I'm an old married lady with no life beyond my home, husband, and children. Prurient curiosity. Take your pick." 

Walter _and_ I were her friends? 

Huh. 

"Alex? Talk. Now." 

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a twist. Let me gather my thoughts." 

I went back through the afternoon for her. Took her right up until the moment the wrestling match had started. 

"Don't stop now! What happened next?" 

"He asked me to live here. With him." 

"And you said?" 

"I agreed." 

"Then you had sex, right?" 

I nearly dropped the phone in shock. " _SCULLY_!" I sputtered. 

She laughed. "I _am_ right." 

"I... we, yeah. He pinned me and made me talk to him. And he was on top of me. And, well, it just kinda happened." 

"Right there in the backyard?" 

"Yeah." 

"You did it _outside_?" 

"NO! I mean, not exactly. We never took off our clothes or anything. It was pretty PG, actually. We just..." 

"I get the picture." Sounded like she liked the mental image, too. "So, later tonight the two of you will get down and dirty?" 

I paused. Held the phone away and frowned at it. "Have you been drinking?" I asked suspiciously when I could speak again. 

"Not a drop. Scout's honor. So... later?" 

"Scully," I said repressively, "We've never-" 

"No!" she gasped. "You haven't...?" 

"Uh uh." 

"Okay, this is what you do-" And she proceeded to give me detailed instructions for seducing Walter. 

By the time she wound down, I was speechless with shock and embarrassment. 

"Alex?" she prodded. 

"Yeah," I croaked. "Still here." 

"You'll do as I say?" 

"I... I'll try." 

"I have every confidence in your abilities, Alex." 

Jesus! 

"Listen, Mulder and the kids are going out in the morning." I strongly suspected that this would be news to Mulder. "You come over here around 10. We'll have coffee and talk." 

"Talk?" 

"You don't really imagine I'll let you off the hook now, do you?" 

I groaned, suddenly filled with sympathy for Mulder. 

"10 a.m., Alex. Be here." 

And she hung up on me. 

* * *

Walter: 

When I woke, my stomach was grumbling. Loudly. Whatever Alex was cooking smelled good - really good. I wandered into the kitchen and he turned away from the stove to smile at me, rather shyly, in greeting. 

Walking up behind him, I peeked over his shoulder, curious at to what was making me salivate in anticipation. Of course, in order to get a good look, I had to press very closely against his back. He didn't seem to mind. Actually, he leaned back into my body and sighed, turned his head, pressed a light kiss on my cheek and then blushed. 

I decided to give him a break and not tease him about the flush coloring his cheeks or his apparent bashfulness. This reticence of his, this quality of shyness, was quite a surprise to me. I suspect he felt the same. 

"What's cooking, Alex?" I asked, instead, wrapping my arms around his waist. "It smells wonderful." 

"It... I... Veal scaloppini." 

"Mmm," I hummed in approval. "I think I have some white wine to go with it." 

"You do. I already found it." 

I stretched one arm to the back burner, aiming for the lid of the pan sitting there. "What's in here?" I ask. 

"Sauce. Marinara sauce. For the pasta." Slapping my hand away, he covered the pan again. "It'll be done soon. I just have to make the angel hair pasta, and everything'll be ready." 

I could get used to this. In fact, if the food tastes as good as it smells, I _plan_ to get used to this. "Soon?" I ask eagerly. 

"Yes, Walt. Your dinner is just about finished cooking." He pushed back against me in an obvious attempt to get me out of his way. 

I choose not to understand. Instead, I gasped when his very pretty ass pressed firmly against my rapidly hardening cock. "Do we have time to-?" 

"No. Now, go... go set the table." 

Hard-hearted bastard. 

I sighed mournfully. Stepping back, I fixed him my best sad look in the hope that he'd take pity on me. He glanced at me over his shoulder and grinned. "Later, stud," he said throatily. "First, we eat." 

Gathering silverware, plates, and napkins, I reluctantly headed into the dining room. Showing far more care than is my usual wont, I set two places, then viewed my efforts. It looked okay, but something was missing. What? Ah! Glasses. After retrieving two wine goblets from the china cabinet, I searched my mind. It still didn't look quite right. 

Inspiration struck. I placed the candles from the sideboard onto the middle of the table and lit them, then dimmed the light fixture. Yep, that was it. Perfect. 

Once again, I walked into the kitchen. "All done," I announced proudly. "What else can I do?" 

Mumbling to himself, he was busy putting pasta, sauce, and the scaloppini into bowls he'd located in my cabinets. Pausing, he frowned. "Salad. Get the salad and dressing from the 'fridge. We'll need salt, pepper and parmesan, too." The mumbling resumed as he redirected his attention to transferring the food from pans to bowls. 

After all of the food was on the table, Alex stepped back and viewed it with a meticulous eye. Looking back on the early years of my marriage, I remembered how Sharon had fretted over our dinners together. At first it had been every night, but, within a short time, these 'special' dinners had only happened on holidays, birthdays, and anniversaries. As the years passed, the occasions dwindled to include only my birthday, our wedding anniversary, Christmas, and Thanksgiving. Towards the end, they stopped altogether. 

I promised myself that would never happen with Alex. 

We took our places at the table and I poured the wine I'd opened earlier. Afraid to push him, I chose not to offer a toast. Much to my surprise, he did. 

"Tonight," he said softly, holding up his glass. 

"And every night," I added. 

For once in my life, I'd said the right thing. He smiled, then sipped his wine, green eyes sparkling at me. 

The meal proved to be every bit as delicious as it smelled. I devoured two helpings of everything, then sat back in my chair with a groan of satisfaction. "I'll get fat if you keep feeding me this way." 

He chuckled. It was the nicest sound I'd heard in years. Rising, he started gathering dirty dishes. 

"Let me do that," I offered. Half-heartedly, I admit, but I _did_ offer. 

"No," he said firmly. "You'll go into the living room, watch TV and digest your meal." 

I opened my mouth to voice a token protest, but he gave me an admonishing look. "Go on, Walt. I'll clean up while you recover." A wicked gleam entered his eyes. "You'll need your strength later. I have plans for you." 

Plans? 

Need my strength? 

Oh. Yeah. 

At some time in my life, I'd apparently done _something_ right. Grinning, I did as he instructed, eagerly looking forward to these 'plans' of his. I settled onto the couch, propped my feet up on the coffee table, and clicked the television on with the remote. Tuning in CNN, I lowered the sound to a quiet murmur and relaxed, allowing my mind to wander. 

I'd been around long enough to recognize a seduction scene when I saw one. There was no doubt in my mind that Alex had every intention of seducing me into bed and having his wicked way with me. 

Not, mind you, that I had any objections. Sounded like a damn fine idea to me. I did wonder, though, just what he was expecting. I'd grown to suspect that, whether by choice, due to the desires of his partner, or through necessity, he'd always been submissive in bed. 

It had also become clear that the boy had never been in a long-term relationship. Well, he was now, by God. I had him, and I intended to keep him. I'd not gone into this lightly. For years, I'd remained solitary, keeping my heart to myself. Somehow, this man, this Alex Krycek, had wormed his way into my life. 

I'd wanted him ever since the first time I laid eyes on him. How could I not? He was beautiful, intelligent, and sexy as all hell. Even through the dark years, the attraction I felt for him never ceased. Attraction, lust, may have been the beginning but, having come to know him these past months, I found that I wanted more than just sex. 

I wanted... everything. 

Vague sounds from the kitchen and the low voices on the television washed over me, soothing me into a light doze. My mind considered various scenarios for tonight. Our first time. I knew it had to be exceptional. He deserved that. What, I wondered, would make it as special for him as I knew it would be for me? 

Our gradual courtship had been a revelation to me. 

The way he draped himself along my side at night and never let go his hold on me while we slept, that unexpected shyness of his, the surprised happiness in his eyes as he slowly came to understand that I wanted more than a quick roll between the sheets from him... All of this, and more, wandered through my mind as I sat there. I began to form a plan of my own. 

I rose when he finally emerged from the kitchen. "Alex," I said softly, holding one hand out to him. "I want you. Can we go upstairs now? I really don't think I can wait much longer." 

The relief in his eyes told me that I'd, once again, said the right thing. He nodded once, and placed his hand in mine. "I... I want you, too, Walt." 

Together we walked upstairs and into the bedroom. He paused midway into the room and stared at the bed. "I... " 

I pulled him to me, enfolding him in a tight embrace. "This is it, Alex," I whispered into one ear. "No going back after tonight." 

"I..." Once again he was at a loss for words. 

"We're going to make love to each other, Alex. For the first time. The first of many, many times." I leaned back, staring into his eyes. "After tonight, you can't run from me. You can't leave me. I wouldn't be able to bear losing you." 

He swallowed heavily. "Oh." 

"If this," I nodded at the bed, "is not what you want. If _I_ am not what you want, tell me now. Before it's too late." 

His arms tightened around my neck, his lips attached themselves to mine, and he started backing towards the bed. I was already aware of his talent in the kissing department. Nevertheless, the mobility of his soft lips, the way his tongue thoroughly investigated every surface and corner of my mouth, the soft sounds he made - which I felt more than heard - all combined to thrill me just as much this time as they had the first. Something deep inside told me that this would not change, no matter how long we remained together. 

The kiss continued as we undressed each other with great care. The process was a long, drawn out procedure, as both of us kept pausing to stroke and kiss each bit of skin as it was revealed. Sure, we'd seen each other naked before, but this was different. It was a celebration and a confirmation of our relationship. All of which was new to him, I realized. Fucking, or rather, being fucked, he knew. This, though, this care I was taking with him was completely new to Alex. 

We hadn't talked about it, not really, but the knowledge was there. We were now a couple. In this for the long haul. 

Naked, we tumbled onto our bed, and I pulled him close and kissed him. I tried to tell him without words how much he meant to me, how much _we_ meant to me. That I loved him. 

I did, you know. Still do, in fact. Yeah, since that night, I have told him - many times. But back in the beginning, he was so unfamiliar with the concept of love that I feared he would run as far and as fast as his very attractive legs would carry him if I were to voice my feelings. 

Eventually, the need for oxygen forced our lips apart. 

"You do that very well, Alex," I told him, once I'd caught my breath. "I look forward to discovering your other talents." 

With an evil grin, his lips moved down to my neck. "I'm a very talented man, Walter. It'll take years to reveal all of those talents." 

"Mmmm," I hummed appreciatively as he nibbled on my earlobe. "I can't wait." 

Giggling in a teasing manner, he tried to roll onto his back and pull me atop him. "Want you, Walt. More than you know. Been waiting for so long..." 

Rather than follow his wishes, I remained in place and urged him to lay his lovely length atop _me_. "Make love to me, Alex. I want to feel your touch, your lips, your weight pressing me down - I want to feel you inside of me." 

Confused and hesitant, he met my eyes. "But I... I assumed... Walter, I've never done that." 

"Never been on top?" I asked softly, my hands running over his back. 

"Um, no." 

"Why? Because you haven't wanted to, or because that was what _they_ wanted?" 

A bright flush crept up to color his face and he averted his eyes. "I never minded. Feels good, being on the bottom. Most of the time." He hid his expression from me, ducking his head in a shamed way. 

Damn them. Damn each and every man who'd used him. Even Mulder. Although I knew in my heart that Mulder hadn't abused this beautiful and vulnerable man in bed, he just hadn't taken the time to be gentle. Alex, I realized, had loved him. Well, actually he'd only _thought_ that what he felt was love. It had been, I now understood, a combination of lust, need, and a desperate desire to be loved. Not having ever experienced that emotion, Alex had simply assumed that the unfamiliar feelings equaled love. 

Well, he was loved now. By me. And, however long it might take, I would make him understand that. 

Placing my hands on either side of his face, I turned his head so that I could watch the expression in his eyes. He lowered his eyelids, lashes fluttering down until they were highlighted against the tender skin below his eyes. 

"Look at me, Alex." 

Reluctantly, he did so. As he watched me warily, his teeth worried his lower lip. I moved one hand and brushed my thumb over his mouth. "Stop that," I said firmly. 

"Listen to me. If you really don't want this, I'll understand. But, you should know that _I_ do. Want this. I've imagined your cock filling me so many times..." 

"But I thought... The way you were with Mulder..." 

"Was what he needed from me, Alex. I like it both ways. And, tonight, with you, I want you to take me." 

Staring at me doubtfully, he started chewing at his lip again. "What if I do it wrong?" 

"You won't," I assured him. 

"But I-" 

I rolled onto my stomach, placed a pillow under my hips, and said, "Make love to me, Alex. Please." 

The lingering doubt in my mind about whether or not he loved me disappeared in the next few moments. With trembling fingers, he stroked me, caressing every inch of my back and legs with such care that I could have cried. If I were capable of tears, that was. His lips followed, nibbling, kissing, _tasting_ , me. 

And I, I feared that I would lose control, coming before he ever even touched my ass, let alone fucked me. The only words I remembered were: "Please", "Yes", "More", and "Alex". 

As my desperation grew, so did his confidence. When he finally let his hands move to my ass, I groaned blissfully and started to push my groin against the pillow supporting my hips. An interminable amount passed as he touched me, the cheeks of my butt, the crease between them, then - at last - the opening to my body. 

I writhed under his touch. Moaned in appreciation. Sighed happily. Pushed up against his fingers, needing to feel him inside of me. Pointing to the bedside table, I somehow managed to croak out, "Lube. Condoms." 

A snort of laughter escaped him before he leaned to one side, opening the drawer and withdrawing a tube of slick and a foil-wrapped condom. "A little impatient there, Walt?" he teased. 

"A _lot_ impatient," I grumbled. "Hurry up, Alex. I'm ready for you. I am SO ready!" 

"Hold on, big guy," he said, opening the lube and squirting some onto his fingers. "Don't wanna hurt you. Just... just hold on while I get you ready for me." 

"Yessss," I hissed, as he slowly pushed one finger into me. "More, Alex. You won't hurt me." 

And he didn't. He did, however, damn near drive me out of my mind, he took so long, carefully stretching me before he'd even consider entering me with his cock - but, when he did... Damn! It was perfect. Just perfect. He languidly rocked against me, his cockhead brushing my prostate with every inward thrust. More than once, I impatiently tried to hurry him up, but each time I pushed up against him, he tightened his hold on my hip, holding me still. 

I was sobbing and begging when he finally lost control. Pounding into me, he grunted with every thrust. It didn't take long. The build up had been so long, and I'd been waiting for just this for so many years, that I soon lost it and came hard, my entire body wracked with shudders. 

Lost in a haze of pleasure, enjoying the aftermath, I was only vaguely aware of his orgasm. I know he yelled. Felt his grasp on my hip tighten. Was gratified by the incoherent sounds he emitted. 

He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. After a few minutes, he made a move to withdraw. 

"No," I protested, loving the feel of his weight on me. 

"We need a washcloth." 

"Fuck that. We _need_ sleep." 

He yawned. "'Kay," he agreed wearily. 

* * *

Reluctantly, I woke. In the midst of a dream - a _very_ nice dream - the last thing I wanted was for my bad old insomnia to intrude. Gradually, though, I allowed the peace of sleep to recede and realized that - Jesus! - it was real. That there was, in fact, a warm mouth engulfing my cock. Clever fingers playing with my erection. Nimble fingers manipulating my balls. 

I gasped sharply at the comprehension of where I was and just whose- 

"Alex! Jesus God, Alex, what are you... Oh! That's incredible. Please, please don't stop." 

Of course, he stopped immediately. Raised his head and grinned at the dazed pleasure on my face. "You like?" 

"Fuck, yes, I like! If I liked it any more, I probably pass out from overload!" 

His grin morphed into a wide smile, and he slithered up my body until we were face to face. Still smiling, he kissed me, reducing what few brain cells I retained to mush. 

"This time-" he started moving back down again. 

"I want you-" The warmth of his tongue tasted its way, in a series of heart-stopping caresses, down my neck. 

"To just lie there-" He paused to nibble on my collar bones. 

"And let me-" Oh, God. OhGodohgodohgod! His mouth closed over my right nipple. 

"Show you what I can do." 

I couldn't have protested right then if an entire platoon of Green Berets had stormed the room. None of my former lovers, not one of them - including Sharon or Mulder - had _ever_ touched me with such painstaking care. And this nipple thing... holy shit! I'd never even suspected they were so sensitive. That they would respond so enthusiastically to a lover's manipulation. 

A series of moans, whimpers, and ecstatic sounds greeted each new sensation. 

His hand had, in the meantime, lightly pinched my other nipple, then gone on to explore my chest. The hair he found there seemed to enchant him. He stroked it. Ruffled his fingers through it. Pulled at it. Finally, he moved his mouth lower to further examine it more closely, tunneling his tongue through it and tasting the skin beneath. 

When he started to wriggle down even further, heading back to my cock, I protested, "Alex, if you take me in your mouth now, it all ends here. I'll come within seconds." 

"Mmmm", he rumbled against my belly. "That being the case..." He crawled on down, settling between my thighs. "Lift and spread, Walt. Give me room to work." 

Now, I'd no idea what he intended, but, judging by his performance thus far, I felt sure I'd have no objections. Following his instructions, I grasped each thigh and raised it to my chest. 

For a nanosecond, I felt embarrassingly exposed. That passed quickly, though, when he hunkered down and took one of my balls into his mouth. After thoroughly laving one, he moved on to the other. 

Coherency is vastly over-rated, I decided. 

My testicles sufficiently attended to, he moved down further, licking along my perineum, making his way slowly to the pucker of my asshole. There, he proceeded to rim me. 

This man had talents I'd never suspected. God almighty! I pulled my legs further up, giving him more room, and writhed under his touch. 

Finally, when the sounds coming from deep in my chest took on a distinctly begging quality, he granted me mercy. 

Or so I thought. 

Meeting my eyes, he said huskily, "Fuck me, Walt." 

The sound of his voice alone brought me perilously close to the edge. I grunted and moved one hand down to close my fist firmly around the base of my cock. Once the crisis was averted, I sighed and opened my eyes. "How?" I managed to enunciate. 

"I want to see your face." He averted his eyes for a beat, then once again met my gaze, allowing me to see his excitement and anticipation. "Move up, Walt. Mmmhmm. Now prop yourself up against the headboard. Yeah, just like that." Smiling - I don't think that smile had left his face since he'd stopped blowing me - he moved, straddling my hips, reaching for the lube at the same time. "You're big, Walt. You'll fill me nicely." 

After squirting a dollop of lubrication onto his fingers, Alex knelt up and reached back to prepare himself. 

What a sight _that_ was! 

Ready for me, he glanced at the drawer containing the condoms. Hesitated. "You know," he said, "that when I had my insurance physical, they tested me for every disease known to man, including AIDS and other STD's. The results were all negative." 

"And," I answered with a certainty that came to me out of nowhere, "you haven't had a lover since." 

He blushed and shook his head, mumbling, "No," very quietly. 

"So... you're clean. I am, too. You know how the FBI is, they regularly test employees six ways from Sunday. My last physical was six months before I retired." 

Eyes open wide, he stared at me in amazement. "But... that was over seven years ago." 

I grinned sheepishly. "Yeah." 

He digested this information in silence for several long minutes. "Sooo," he finally said, "we're both clean." 

I nodded. 

"Then we can forego the latex?" he asked hesitantly. "I've never... and I want to feel you, just you, inside of me." 

Took me a little while to recover myself after hearing that. "Alex, I... Jesus, I don't know what to say. Except 'yes'. I want that, too." 

The smile I got was dazzling. As was the kiss that followed my words. 

"I want to see you, see your face while you're fucking me, Walt," he repeated. 

"While we make love, Alex," I corrected. 

"Uh. Oh. I... Make love? Don't think I've ever done that." 

My heart ached for him. "You did earlier. With me." 

He looked away, quite clearly flustered and not knowing how to respond. He'd learn, I thought. I would show him, every time I got the chance, that he was worthy of love. That what we did together in bed was more than just 'fucking'. 

No time like the present to start, I decided. Picking up the lube from the mattress, I slicked my cock, and adjusted my position. When he was perfectly poised to take me, I steadied my erection with one hand and placed the other on his hip. 

"Lower yourself onto me, Alex. Slowly - I don't want to hurt you." 

Gradually he did as I directed. The sensation of his silky passage gripping me was indescribable. Somehow, I managed to keep still throughout the process, despite the screaming desire to bury my cock in him with one hard thrust. The dawning joy in his expression stayed my impulse, though. 

Finally, he sat fully impaled on me. With a grin, he tightened his inner muscles, then rocked his hips from side to side. "Ready?" he asked. 

Ready? 

_Ready_? 

"Don't," I gasped, "ask stupid questions, Alex." 

With a giggle, he raised his body and slowly lowered himself again. I moaned. Which inspired him to giggle again and repeat the motion. I'd created a monster! 

I let him play for a while, enjoying the pleasure he took from having me at his mercy. Eventually, though, I couldn't take any more. 

"Enough teasing, Alex," I growled. "Make me come." Closing one fist around his cock, I pushed my hips up against him. 

With a soft grunt, he started moving on me with more force. Rising and falling with increasing speed, he let his head fall back as I started jacking him off, matching my strokes to his rhythm. 

It didn't take long. Which, when you think about it, is pretty goddamned amazing, considering my age and that this was the third time in twelve hours. I guess he just inspired me. 

He came first. With a scream of pleasure. His ass pulsed around me, and I couldn't hold on any longer. I didn't scream. A hoarse shout doesn't count as a scream. Does it? 

* * *

Alex: 

I woke up with a start. Confused, it took me a few minutes to figure out why I had this nagging feeling that I had an appointment. Then it hit me. Scully. I'd promised to meet her this morning. 

Temporary insanity, I felt sure. Must've been completely out of my mind to let her talk me into _that_. 

Even though all I wanted was to lay there, enjoying the feel of Walt's body curled around mine, I dragged myself out of bed. 

"Mmmmph," he complained sleepily. "Get back here." 

"Can't," I apologized. "I have a meeting this morning." I looked at the clock and groaned. "In an hour. Sorry, Walt, gotta get cleaned up and go." 

* * *

Despite my efforts, I was late. Scully opened the front door and glared at me reprovingly as I walked up the drive. 

"Hey," I protested, "I overslept. Then I had to shower. You wouldn't want a stinky Krycek in your house, would you?" 

Silently, she waved me in, closing the door rather forcefully behind me. "Kitchen," she ordered, then herded me in that direction. 

Once I'd seated myself at the table, I risked a look at her face. 

Still looked pretty pissed off to me... 

I adopted a sorrowful expression. "I'm only fifteen minutes late, Scully. Didn't even take time for coffee or breakfast." 

Although she frowned and placed her hands on her hips in that universally recognized you-are-in-BIG-trouble attitude that all mothers seem to be adept at using on husbands and children, I detected a distinct twinkle in her eyes. 

Phew! 

Relieved, I sighed. "You," I teased, "are an evil woman." 

She laughed. "Had you going for a couple of minutes, didn't I?" 

As I grumbled to myself about her evil ways, she poured two cups of coffee. "Here." She set a cup in front of me and put a plate of muffins on the table. "Can't have you fainting from hunger or going into caffeine withdrawal." 

Too busy gulping down my coffee and stuffing a blueberry muffin down my throat, I didn't make any comment, smartass or otherwise. 

After refilling my cup, she sat down across from me and stared at me expectantly. 

"What?" 

"Talk, Alex." 

"Talk about what?" 

"Last night, you idiot. Did it work? Did you and Walter _finally_ do the deed?" 

I choked on the banana muffin that had mysteriously appeared in my hand and from which I'd just taken a bite. Coughed and cleared my throat. Washed it down with a sip of coffee. 

Still she watched me in anticipation. 

"Scully, this fascination you've suddenly acquired regarding my sex life is more than a little confusing. Not to mention scary as hell." 

With a shrug, she grinned. "I don't have any 'girlfriends' to gossip with. Truthfully, I find most women tiresome and boring." 

"But why _me_?" I whined. 

"I've developed a certain fondness for you, Alex. You make Walter happy and, well, I feel like I can talk to you." She paused, sobering for a moment. 

Stunned, I could only stare at her. First, I was her friend. Now she was _fond_ of me? Wanted to be... what? *Girl*friends??? 

Jesus. 

I was just opening my mouth to say something - I had no idea what, so don't bother asking - when the door opened and a woman walked in. 

"Dana, good morning," the unknown person said in greeting. She 'noticed' me and jumped in a stunningly unconvincing show of surprise. "Oh! I didn't know you had company." 

Scully sighed, meeting my eyes and grinning. "Elaine, this is Alex, a friend of mine. Alex, meet Elaine. Elaine is our next door neighbor." 

I nodded. "Nice to meet you," I said, lying through my teeth. 

"Same here." She stepped closer to the table and I feared that she would join us. 

"What can I do for you this morning, Elaine?" Scully asked, rising to her feet. 

"Do? Oh! Oh yes. I need to borrow some eggs. I'm making a cake - for Tom. Today," she informed me, "is my husband's birthday. When I went looking, I found that I'd run out. Of eggs, that is." 

Scully withdrew a carton from the fridge and handed it over to Elaine. "Here you go. I'd ask you to stay, but since you're busy, I won't." 

Deftly, she escorted her neighbor out of the house. "Eggs," she said scornfully once the woman was gone. "Her husband's birthday was three months ago. She just wanted to find out who you are and why you're here. Damned busybody," she grumbled, resuming her seat. "Now, tell me about last night." 

Stalling for time, I hid my amusement behind another bite of my muffin. No bite of pastry has ever been so thoroughly chewed, let me tell you. 

"Well," she prompted impatiently once I'd swallowed. 

"Um... we had a nice dinner - thanks for the recipe, by the way, the scaloppini went over very well." 

"Yeah, yeah. Get to the good part." 

"Well, after dinner I cleaned up while he relaxed in front of the TV." 

"Alex! That is _not_ the good part." 

"Okay. Once I was done in the kitchen, we went upstairs and... you know." 

She made an impatient noise. "You'll have to do better than that, my friend. I want details. Thought I told you that last night." 

Damn. The woman was like a terrier in her pursuit of information. 

"Sculleeee... what if I asked you about _your_ sex life? 

"I'd tell you, of course," she calmly said. "Probably bore you to tears, though. You know how Mulder is in the sack." 

Horrified, I gaped at her. "You know about that?" I asked weakly. 

"Alex, I've known about that for years. About you _and_ Walter." 

"He... Mulder _told_ you?" 

"In a way. He talks in his sleep," she said, grinning smugly. 

"And you don't mind?" 

"Mind? Hell, no! I'm not blind, Alex, I've always found both you and Walt attractive. I'd've jumped your bones back then if either if you had ever shown the least bit of interest in me..." 

She'd have... No. Oh, no. Couldn't be true. I must be- 

Reaching down, I pinched my leg. Nope, I realized with a wince, I was not dreaming. Of course, I couldn't rule out the possibility that I'd finally lost it and was having delusions. Or, maybe I had somehow fallen into an alternative reality... 

"I... You... Can't believe... Must be imagining... _Scully_!" 

Great. Just fucking wonderful. The woman had reduced me to near-speechless idiocy. And was laughing at me. 

"Alex." _chuckle_ "Calm down. I'm only teasing." _chuckle_ "You're too easy. And so cute when you blush." _snicker_

"I AM NOT _CUTE_. And," I continued, defending my masculinity, "I never blush." 

Reaching across the table, she patted my hand. "Of course you're not," she soothed, "and, of course you don't." 

Sarcastic bitch! 

I sighed and sipped my coffee. In a very dignified way. 

Laughter under control, Scully said, "Don't think you've distracted me, Alex. I want to hear about last night. Who was on top? Is Walter as good in bed as I've always imagined he'd be? Oh, and make it Dana, would you? Bad enough that my husband still calls me 'Scully', I don't need my friends calling me by my last name." 

"Scul- um, Dana... this whole 'friend' thing is seriously freaking me out here." 

"Get used to it, Alex. You're stuck with me now." Smiling gently, she reached out and touched my hand again. "We're going to be great friends, you and I. Now, on with the dirt. Who was on top?" 

Groaning, I lowered my head. "First time, I was. Second time, he was," I told the tabletop. 

"You did it _twice_? Wow! I can't even remember the last time Mulder and I had the time or energy for twice in one night." 

"Dana, I _really_ don't think I'm ready to hear about that. Give me a little time, okay?" 

"Fine," she agreed easily. "We'll work up to it. For now, we'll concentrate on yours." 

The woman is shameless and unstoppable when she wants information. I learned that lesson - and learned it well - that morning. Inexorably, she pulled every detail of my night with Walter out of me during the ensuing hour. Well, okay, not _every_ detail. But enough to make her smile in an alarming sappy manner. 

Satisfied that I'd told her everything, she turned her attention to another subject: Dogs, or rather, puppies and the need for two in mine and Walter's home. 

I didn't bother to protest or argue. I know when I'm beat. She dragged me downstairs and lectured me on the joys of dogs. Insisted that I play with the puppies. Assured me that Lucy wouldn't mind if I did so. 

Eventually, I had to admit that they were cute little devils. 

"You'll break the children's hearts if you don't take them," she told me. "It was their idea, you know. They really want you and Walt to adopt the pups." 

The children's idea, my ass! I knew full well exactly whose idea this was. I also knew that we didn't stand a chance. Not against this woman. Walter and I were doomed to become dog owners. 

* * *

Walter: Lucy and the waterbed 

Mulder actually noticed it first. He turned up at the house one afternoon, sans Scully and children for once, and seemed inordinately relieved to find that Alex was downtown, busily setting up his office. After going on at great length on the subject of the brilliance of all four of their kids, he moved on to the subject of recent UFO sightings, then some damned creature he'd read about in the National Enquirer. 

I listened as patiently as possible for about an hour as he rambled on and on. Finally, feeling the beginnings of a 'Mulder headache', I pinned him with my best AD stare. "Mulder," I interrupted. Rudely, I admit. "This walk down memory lane has been lovely. Though why you think I've forgotten how you can drive me absolutely insane with your wild theories and improbable stories is beyond me." I shook my head, removed my glasses and rubbed at my eyes, then pinned him with THAT stare again. "Now... Tell me why you're here. No more bullshit, just lay it on me." 

Hell, I could take it. I'd been a Marine. I'd been his supervisor for years. Whatever was on his mind, I felt sure I would handle it like a man. 

He cleared his throat. He shuffled his feet. Worst of all, he avoided my eyes. 

My ulcer - my Mulder-induced ulcer - made its presence known for the first time in seven years. 

"I was just wondering," he began in an oh-so casual voice, "if you'd noticed..." 

I growled. GodDAMN, this man could push all of my buttons. Even after so many years, he hadn't lost his touch. "Mulderrr." 

"Okay, okay." He started pacing. 

My bad feeling got worse. 

"AlexandScullyhavebeenspendingtimetogether." 

Once I'd deciphered his words, I decided I must have misunderstood. I reran the words through my mind. They remained the same. After staring at him for a moment, I chuckled. 

"Mulder, you know as well as I that Alex is gay. Not only that, but Scully would never even _consider_ -" 

"Nononono. I know it's not that. But Walter... they've been Spending Time Together. Meeting for coffee. Alone." 

Oh. I finally caught on. Realized - and understood - his concern. Scully had proved to have an unsuspected, and rather disconcerting, ability to drive Mulder to the edge with her teasing. The woman had a wicked sense of humor. I think she was making him pay for all the years he'd directed his so-called wit in her direction. And Alex... well, Mulder and I both knew full well that the man was hell-on-wheels. Also had a wicked sense of humor. Was capable of almost any damned thing. 

Mulder and I were in deep shit. Whatever Alex and Scully were up to boded dire consequences for us both. 

With a deep sigh, I looked up at him. "Well, let's face it, whatever they're plotting, we can't do anything but wait it out. Neither of them will spill the beans. Best we can do is watch, wait - and be on our guard." 

"She calls him _Alex_ now. All of the time." 

It suddenly dawned on me... "He's refers to her as 'Dana'. Ever since they 'bonded' over that damned baseball game." 

Mulder sighed heavily and looked down, seeming to find the carpet quite fascinating. "Uh... I... I guess I wanted us all to be... friends. And... well, I've always felt guilty about the way I er, let the both of you down back when we... when we were lovers. I guess I kind of threw you together - not that I'm sorry about _that_. I'm really happy that you and Alex have each other now. You're better together than either of you could have been with me." Looking up at me, he shook his head. "Still, this 'bonding' between Alex and Scully... I never took that into account." 

Well. I have to admit that I was stunned by this outpouring. Not once in the years since we'd been lovers had Mulder referred to our relationship. Yes, the man did tend to run off at the mouth, but certainly never about personal stuff. As I digested his words, I realized that he still saw the world as revolving around him. 

Some things never change, I guess. 

Reaching out, I patted him awkwardly on one shoulder. "We make better friends than lovers, Mulder. As for Alex and Dana..." 

He looked at me mournfully. "We are fucked, Walt. In a major way." 

I could only agree. 

* * *

Suddenly, we'd acquired a standing appointment to get together with the Mulder clan every Saturday morning. Whether we went to their house, or they came to ours, the pattern remained the same. After coffee for the adults and juice for the kids, Mulder and I found ourselves neatly maneuvered into entertaining the children, while Alex and Scully cleaned up the kitchen, drank more coffee, and 'chatted'. 

Both Mulder and I felt decidedly endangered. 

As the weeks passed, I couldn't help but notice that Alex was becoming not only accepting of the fact that he and I were going to adopt the puppies Mulder's dog had birthed, he was excited at the prospect. 

I, on the other hand, still had deep reservations on the subject. I'm not a fool, though. I tentatively mentioned - just once - that perhaps we might be best off to take one puppy. The resulting pout and the near-argument that followed made me hastily drop the subject. I didn't bring it up again. 

Then, the shopping started. Books on the care and feeding of puppies began to appear around the house. More books, these on the proper way to train and socialize puppies. An _entire_ tome on the how's and Why's of training and exercising herding breeds. Every evening, Alex devoted himself to reading up on the subject. Once each book was finished (he devoured them at an alarming rate), it turned up on my desk, my bedside table, or, on the coffee table. 

"I've raised dogs," I told him the first time he eagerly asked if I'd started in on my puppy-reading. 

After a half-hour lecture on the importance of 'doing this right', I gave in and started reading the damned books. What the hell, right? It made Alex happy. Which made for a happy me. A happy Alex, it turned out, was a horny Alex. 

Dog toys slowly filled the basket he'd purchased to hold said items. Pull toys. Chew toys. Squeaky toys. Educational toys - who knew there were edu-fucking-cational toys for _dogs_? He bought beds, bowls, collars, leashes, and crates. Which, he informed me with utmost sincerity, were absolutely necessary for the feeling of security they'd provide for the pups. 

Why he felt in necessary to buy the largest damned crates available, I did not ask. One took up at least half of the kitchen. The second took up a fourth of the living room. And the third - yes, he bought _three_ crates - took up approximately one third of our bedroom. 

Sure, it was cute. His excited anticipation of first-time dog ownership. A little sad, too. Such a little thing. A piece of normalcy he'd apparently missed out on during his youth. 

It was also more than a little frightening. If this 'dog thing' didn't go well... I did _not_ look forward to the possibilities inherent in that scenario. 

Scully, damn her eyes, had one hell of a lot to answer for. If Alex ended up hurt or disappointed by this experience, I would kill her. 

Their meetings continued. 

He found new books to study. 

More and more dog paraphernalia appeared around the house. 

And the beat went on. 

I, being the mean-hearted type that I am, chose not to enlighten Mulder. He'd have only laughed on discovering that the great secret was the fact that Alex and I were soon to be dog owners. That would've forced me to kill him. Which would have pissed off Scully. And pissed off Alex in turn. 

* * *

On Thanksgiving, nothing would do but that we have Mulder, Scully, and the demon children, come to our house for dinner. Alex cooked for two days. He cleaned. He polished. He showed a domestic side that I'd never suspected might lurk within him... 

They showed up right on time. The kids immediately started fainting with hunger. Luckily, Alex had foreseen this - probably warned by Scully - and was prepared. We ate the meal, and I have to admit it was outstanding. Even the antics of the children couldn't ruin that meal for me. 

When dinner was finished, Mulder and I offered to do the clean-up. 

"Absolutely not," Scully told us in no uncertain terms. "You two entertain the kids. Alex and I will take care of this mess." 

Yeah, right. Stick _us_ with the kids while you brainwash my lover even more. 

Yes, I was bitter. Can you blame me? 

Mulder produced a copy of that morning's Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. As luck would have it, the kids were fascinated. Riveted to the television. Relieved, we two adults collapsed in a heap on the couch, and prepared to doze off our meal. 

* * *

I thought it was a dream at first. Seemed the only answer. No _way_ could that raucous noise be coming from my kitchen - from Alex and Scully. 

I opened my eyes. 

The sounds continued. 

"Um... Walter?" 

Uh oh. Mulder's voice. He sounded as confused and disbelieving as I felt. 

"This is not good, Walter," he informed me. 

I chose not to reply. 

Together, we rose to our feet. Turned and made our way slowly into the kitchen. Froze when we entered the room, mouths hanging open in stunned amazement. We stared. And stared some more. 

They were laughing, you see, Alex and his new best pal, Dana. Actually, laughing doesn't really cover it. Their hilarity was so out of control that tears ran down their faces and I feared they might fall off of their chairs. 

I'd never seen anything quite like it in my life. Sure, I'd seen Scully laugh, in her dignified and lady-like way. Alex had smiled on several occasions since moving in with me. He'd chuckled once or twice. I'd even teased the odd giggle out of him in bed. 

But this... this was... DAMN! 

Finally gathering myself, I crossed my arms over my chest, stared at them, and asked - very politely - if they might not care to share the joke. 

They laughed harder. For several minutes. Mulder - that traitor - was no help whatsoever. 

After more than a few deep breaths, they almost got their laughter under control. 

"Lu-Lu-Lucy-" Alex sputtered. 

"Waterbed," Scully contributed. 

And they were off again. 

"What the hell...?" I turned and glared at Mulder. "This making any sense to you?" 

"Unfortunately, yes." He poked me in the side with one elbow. "C'mon, these two are obviously beyond coherency. Let's go back to the living room and I'll fill you in." 

Gales of laughter followed us as we departed the scene. 

We returned to our seats. Mulder sighed deeply. 

"So, give," I demanded gruffly. "What the - um, _what_ is so da - darned amusing?" 

"It's that dog of ours. You know we got her from a friend of Scully's?" 

I frowned. "No, actually, I did not know that. Are such details germane to the situation?" 

"Yes. Her former owner let her sleep at the foot of her bed." 

"And this matters because...?" 

"You're aware that she had puppies two days after we got her?" 

"Yes, Mulder. I _know_ about the puppies." 

I could feel my blood pressure climbing as I had to pry the story from him word by word. 

"A couple of weeks ago, Lucy decided it was time to start weaning them." 

"Mulder. I. Am. Going. To. Strangle. You. If. You. Don't. Just. TELL. Me. The. Story." 

The threat worked. For once. 

"Okay, okay! Lucy came up and jumped into our bed the one night. Apparently, she'd never been on a waterbed. We'd only gotten her two days before the pups were born." He frowned. "She spent the first nights here in the whelping pen Scully made for her in the basement. Unfortunately, Lucy figured out how to get past the barrier. She knocked over a basket of clean laundry and gave birth on top of the clothes." A grimace. "You wouldn't believe how messy birth is. A couple of my favorite shirts got ruined. Blood, fluids, you know... It was worse when Scully had the kids, though. Three or four times the amount of blood and fluid, plus the episiotomies-" 

Now, I knew all about Mulder's tendency to wander off on tangents. He'd certainly done it often enough back when he worked for me. And, most of his reports had involved something gross. Certainly my time in Vietnam and the years I'd spent in the FBI had given me more of an immunity to blood and guts than the average man. 

But- 

"Mulder!" I snapped. "The waterbed." A horrifying thought occurred. "This story doesn't involve any bodily fluids, does it?" 

"Oh! No," he assured me. "No fluids. Okay, so, she's on the bed, right? Well when the mattress moved, she froze. The look on her face was, I have to admit, funny. She did, eventually, settle down, but then, Scully started teasing her. Making little movements, causing waves, you know? Lucy went nuts. Growled at the waves, bit at them, kept trying to catch them. Then she jumped down and started searching all around the bed for whatever creature she imagined was crawling around under the covers." 

I waited for the punch line. Mulder shrugged. "That's _it_?" I asked him incredulously. 

"Yep." 

Now, maybe it was just me, but I was damned if I could see just what was so hilarious about that. Mildly amusing, yes. But, drop-to-the-floor-roll-around-in-tears funny? 

I just couldn't see it. 

"Ummm, they did tell you that you and Alex are scheduled to pick up your puppies tomorrow... Didn't they?" 

Suddenly, I needed aspirin and anti-acids. Lots and lots of each. 

* * *

Waterbed story courtesy of Cash. 

And Copper. She's gone now - but will never be forgotten. 

Copper's antics will turn up in another story. She was quite the character, methinks. 

Thanks, Cash! 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jennie 


End file.
